


A Rotten Babysitter

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Robbie has to babysit the kids while Sport is away, and learns they're all the Worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by transboy-robbie on tumblr.

Robbie had absolutely no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. He knew that stupid blue kangaroo was how he had gotten into this mess, but why HIM was the part that was absolutely confusing. Well, to be fair, he wa one of the few adults in the entire town. Or, at least it sure felt like it sometimes. 

"Mr. Rotten?" A voice called from Robbie's left, and the man scowled before turning his attention to the boy who had called him. 

"What is it, Stringy?" 

"It's STINGY." The boy corrected sternly before going back to looking at the machine in front of him. "Can I please have this?"

"No." 

"But I really want it..." The boy in yellow practically whined, hand stroking the metal of the machine. 

Robbie stomped to Stingy's side, swatting the boy's hand away as gently as possible. "Don't touch that!" He hissed. 

Stingy frowned and turned with a small 'hmph' walking off to observe something else in the lair. 

Robbie turned, prepared to go walk back to his chair when a loud crash came from the opposite side of the room. 

"Trixie!" It was the pink girl's voice that called out to her friend. Trixie, or as Robbie thought of her, the loud girl, was sitting in a pile of silver shiny metal and a few other odds and ends Robbie recognized as things that had previously been on his small work table. 

"Shoo!" He waved the girls away as he approached the new mess. The villain felt a headache gently creep it's way in on him, huffing in annoyance as he began picking up the pieces of various inventions and parts.

"It was her, not me!" Stephanie told the man as both girls watched him work to clean up the mess they had caused. 

"Nuh-uh, it was her!" Trixie huffed. 

"Both of you just go. Away." Robbie said, pointing. 

Stephanie crossed her arms indignantly, but listened to the man anyway. Trixie giggled, following after the other girl. 

"You got us in trouble." Robbie heard the pink one say as they went off to look at something else. He sighed in annoyance. Sportacus owed him big for even putting up with this, big enough to even leave town hopefully. 

"Let me help!" A voice called out, Ziggy was his name wasn't it? 

"No." Robbie said immediately, not bothering to face the blond boy a he continued to pick things up. Ah, this one had a dent in it. He frowned. 

"Let me help, Robbie!" The boy said again, although this time he had his hands on the pile already. Robbie frowned as Ziggy's candy coated hands stuck to the wrench he had been attempting to pick up. How perfect. 

Robbie pulled on one end of the tool while Ziggy tugged his hand in the opposite direction, both struggling to free the wrench from its strawberry flavored adhesive. The fight only took a few seconds before Robbie was tumbling in the direction opposite of the boy, the wrench now firmly in his grasp. 

"Sorry Mr. Rotten..." Ziggy said, clearly feeling some kind of regret or remorse from the incident. Robbie seethed for a moment, then sighed. 

"Whatever." The boy took this as his cue to go, quickly absconding to see what Stephanie and Trixie were now doing. 

Robbie gave up on the mess. Clutter wasn't exactly a major problem in his eyes. He'd get around to it at some other point, when his home wasn't full of little gremlins. 

Suddenly, the small undergroud lair was filled with a terrible noise. Robbie hissed, they were playing music! In his house! 

"Turn that off turn that off!" The man yelled at the kids, rushing over to the boombox that the technogeek had turned on. 

"Hey-!" Pixel called out as Robbie turned the volume off in one swift motion. 

"Is it so much to ask for peace and quiet?" The villain practically hissed out. 

"We were just trying to have fun." Stephanie said with a shrug. 

"No fun! None of that! Just be SILENT!" Robbie shouted. The children obeyed, and after a moment of victory the man walked over to his large orange chair, plopping down. 

The kids looked at eachother, and then Stephanie looked to their "babysitter" with a sour expression. Was he really just going to take a nap? Judging by the fact he pulled a blanket to his chin and closed his eyes, yes, yes he was. 

They all stood there, unsure of what to do now. It was quiet, and boring. And then the boy with the cape practically dashed over to the chair where the man relaxed.

"Ziggy!" They all hissed in hushed whispers before the boy hopped onto the arm of the chair. 

Robbie peaked an eye open, glancing at the child. The others waited for some kind of reaction from the man, but all he did was close his eyes once again as Ziggy leaned against him. 

The kids looked at eachother, exchanging confused glances with one another. Stephanie grinned, and they all ran over to the chair, practically bouncing on the piece of furniture and the man in it. 

"What--" Robbie sputtered as they all made themselves comfortable around, and on, him. He didn't argue as it happened, although part of him wanted to simply out of stubborness. 

The chair was crowded with all of them on it, but it was cozy too. Robbie settled back down and closed his eyes once more, although this time he was lulled to sleep by the sounds of children snoring and breathing peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sportacus comes in and sees everyone asleep and rushes off to tell the mayor and Bessie. Robbie is grumpy about it for the next week.


End file.
